


That's Not Happening

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: ***SPOILER ALERT***Sam nearly dies, of laughter.Read at your own risk.





	That's Not Happening

"Hey Cas, are you gonna go get your own room?" Dean asked realizing how late it was getting.

"I'll watch over you," Cas said sitting down on the edge of the bed and trying to make himself more comfortable. 

"That's not happening Cas."

Cas flew back to where he stood right in front of Dean's face. 

"Cas, you're gonna go get a room." 

"Sure Dean, and I'm going to bear young."

Sam snorted and fell over laughing and Dean froze. As Cas checked on Sam he stated, "My apologies, I thought we were stating things that aren't going to happen."

Sam kept laughing as he leaned on Cas for support, and he barely squeaked out, "What the hell made you think of saying that?" He asked just before collapsing again. 

Cas seemed slightly confused by Sam's laughter but answered, "It was what Gabriel always told me to say when I was little."

Gabriel appeared on the floor by Sam, "Damn right Sambo, I raised him so well didn't I?" 

Sam laughed even more, "Let me guess, you taught him every snarky comment that he knows?"

Gabe nodded as he rolled onto his stomach and started braiding some of Sam's hair. "I don't know about you three, but my vote's on a sleepover."

Sam looked up at the ceiling and nodded, "My vote's on a sleepover."

Gabe smirked, "Well, Cas what'd ya say? Sleepover yay or nay?"

Cas tilted his head, "Sure Gabriel." 

 "Awesome!" Gabe said jumping up on his feet. "Which bed's yours Samalam?"

Sam pointed to the one furthest from the door and Gabe snapped. 

Gabe was now under three layers of blankets in Sam's bed and presumably naked. He squirmed around a little and when he settled down said, "There, I'm cozy. Let's do this!" 

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down on top of the blankets and got his laptop. Dean glared at Gabe then turned to Cas and back to Gabriel. Gabe smirked, "Well he can't sleep here, this bed's crowded as is. Hate to be the one to break it to you Deano, you're gonna have to sleep with Cas, and it's about Daddamn time." 

 


End file.
